Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine
by Moonraker One
Summary: Goku is a powerful saiyan warrior, so what happens when suddenly he meets a female version of himself? And what will the others think? COMPLETE
1. Chapter One

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER ONE - A creation of Bardock's  
  
Boring. Incredibly boring. Bardock was one of the few Saiyans in heaven, so things got boring rather quickly. He sat there on a rock, watching as the other souls here floated around, interacting with each other, living their happy afterlife. Bardock only had a handful of other Saiyans to interact with, and that ate away at his sanity. Most of the time, to pass the eternity that he had here, he watched his son as he went about his extraordinary life. That damned cliff accident; it was good that his son wasn't evil, but bad that his son remembered nothing of his dad. Right now, Goku was being belittled by his wife Chi-Chi.  
Suddenly, a thought echoed in his mind like a bullet ricocheting off a wall: his son was, figuratively, ruled by a woman. What if his son, literally, was ruled by a woman? It made the Saiyan smile at the thought; it would certainly make for an interesting thing to watch. He knew a perfect way to implement it, but lacked the resources. He'd have to get the help of an elder god. It seemed that he'd be doomed to be bored for another really long time, when he remembered something. He got up, and flew to the one person who could set up a meeting with an elder god: King Yemma.  
As he stood at the enormous desk of the guardian of the gateway to the afterworld, he couldn't help but think of how dominating Yemma looked. The big oaf turned his attention off his pad, and looked down at the Saiyan staring up at him.  
"What do you want, Bardock?" Yemma boomed.  
Bardock swallowed, then spoke. "Yemma, I want to set up a meeting with an elder god, preferably Lord Alexander."  
Yemma chuckled a bit. "The great King of the Elder Gods himself? You? Ha!"  
Bardock didn't let up. "I'm completely serious."  
"Ooookay," Yemma said, "but I can't guarantee he'll even care about a mortal such as you."  
A sudden crack of lightning sent Bardock sailing, and in a second, standing before him, was the master of all existence, all seven feet of him.  
Bardock was at a loss for words. "A..lexan..der! How are you?"  
The elder god's voice echoed throughout the room. "I believe you wanted to speak? How about we go back to Planet Velir to talk?"  
Bardock was amazed at the agreeability of this being. A second later, they were on the sacred planet of the Gods to talk. Alexander sat down on a rock opposite Bardock. Alexander started the conversation.  
"Listen, Bardock," he said. "I know what you want to do. I have to say that I was planning to do something like what you were."  
Bardock's eyes widened. "You..were?"  
"Yes. I figured that I'd tell you. Here, you can sit here and watch as I create OUR creation."  
  
At that similar moment, on Earth, Goku was training with Piccolo. The two had gotten pretty far, and were both beaten up pretty badly. Both agreed that the fight was going to have to end rather quickly. Piccolo was distracted by a sudden burst of light that encompassed Goku, and then left. Goku used Piccolo's distraction to launch the session-ending attack. Piccolo fell to the lookout floor, and looked up at Goku, pointing at his chest, and looking rather scared.  
"G...Goku!" He yelled, looking freaked out. "Your body!"  
Piccolo saw that Goku's body had become female, even the face looked like a woman's. Just as Goku looked down, he reverted to his normal self.  
"Piccolo, I think you're hallucinating," he said.  
"Goku," Piccolo said, getting healed and standing up. "I know what I saw you'd become...feminine."  
Goku burst out laughing. "Piccolo! You saw me change into a girl? You must be nuts! I didn't think I hit you THAT hard."  
The light hit again, and Goku turned female again. Goku had an itch, and scratched his chest to get rid of it. Half way through the scratch, he stopped, and his eyes widened. He looked down, and about let the biggest scream Piccolo had ever heard. Piccolo and Dende had to shield their ears so their heads didn't explode. In a half second, Goku once again returned to normal. Alexander and Bardock were loving this. Bardock gave Alexander a high five, and their laughter lifted each other's spirits. Goku wasn't having fun, for every couple of seconds, he'd switch between normal and female. As Piccolo sat down and contemplated Goku's predicament, a thought quickly surged to his mind.  
"Goku," he said, standing up suddenly. "A female Saiyan's soul must be trying to take control of your body like my father tried to control Kami!"  
Goku smiled; that had to be it. "But Piccolo, how'd I get this out of me?"  
Piccolo thought a minute, then came up with the plan. "Goku, you have to reach down and grab this spirit, and then force it out of you like it was energy."  
Goku stood up, and gathered his ki. His facial expression showed the pain he was enduring as he tried to force out the soul. Struggling with the spirit, energy started to shoot off him and shower the rest of the lookout. After three minutes, he gritted his teeth, bunkered down, and yelled loudly as he pushed energy out of him with all his might; Piccolo, Dende, and Mister Popo were thrown several feet by this. A white ball of energy shot from his chest, flew across the lookout, and landed, taking physical form, the head of which was hanging over the lookout. For a few seconds, no one knew what to think. Dende finally gathered the courage to walk over and heal the being laying unconsciously on the floor.  
"Here you go," He said.  
Piccolo shouted, "Dende! You idiot! Don't heal that!"  
It was a little too late. Dende smiled as the being started to stand up. Once the being, who was noticeably female, was on her feet, the first thing she did was send Dende back over to Piccolo with a mild kick. She scanned her surroundings, Mr. Popo, Piccolo, Dende, and finally, Goku.  
She smiled, her female facial figures standing out. "Hello, Kakarot. I'm sure you know me."  
The strange thing was, she looked like an exact female copy of Goku. Her hair was the same, her face was almost the same, her outfit the same. She wasn't quite as muscular as her male counterpart, but she was definitely more muscular than most of the females Goku's seen. Her orange and blue GI, the same as Goku's, hugged her sexy figure, making her body stand out. Even Goku had to admit he'd seen few women as good looking, other than his wife.  
"Uh, what would your name be?" Goku asked.  
She smirked. "I would be Kakaritta."  
Piccolo turned to Goku. "Uh, now that she's here, how are you going to introduce her to the others? Even if you try to hide her, after a while, they'll sense her ki. Her power is the same as yours."  
Goku scratched his head. "I'll...tell them she's my sister that I didn't know about! And, the others are at Master Roshi's, how about we go there now!"  
Piccolo thought the idea was dumb, but what the hell.  
"Hello?" Kakaritta said. "Am I included in this?"  
Goku turned to her "Uh, follow me! We're going to Master Roshi's house. You know him?"  
She laughed. "I know everything you know, which is unfortunate, because you know little."  
Goku took the insult, but didn't care. Back at Planet Velir, Bardock and Alexander got prepared for another show; this just kept getting better. 


	2. Chapter Two

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER TWO - Z-fighters meet Kakaritta!  
  
At Master Roshi's, Krillin and the others were watching television, about Hercule and his latest victory. Yamcha was about to blast the TV away, when two familiar ki's showed up, and one new one. Krillin scanned the new ki; it was Goku's, but more feminine. It freaked him out. The new ki and Goku's seemed linked. Master Roshi, was weirded out, because he didn't know what to think. Yamcha decided to go to the door. Piccolo and Goku walked in first, making sure Kakaritta stayed outside until it was time.  
"Hey Goku!" Yamcha said. "I feel a new ki. Who's here?"  
Goku smiled. "I recently discovered, I've got a sister!"  
Vegeta was especially freaked out by that one. Now, he just prayed she wasn't as powerful as her brother. Just then, Kakaritta walked in. She caught everyone's eye, but Master Roshi especially; he was more than happy to see this new woman. She waved to everyone.  
"Hello, people," She said. "Goku's told me about all of you!"  
Master Roshi spoke over everyone else. "I'd like to be the first to introduce myself to you!" He said, approaching Kakaritta. She hurled her elbow at him, stopping it an inch from his head.  
"Back off, lecherous old man," she said. "I know how horny you get."  
He opened his eyes, and noticed he wasn't dead. He wasn't going to try a stunt like this again, so he sat down. Bulma was a bit happy to see her, because she was Goku's sister. However, this woman was built better than her, so it made her slightly jealous. Vegeta asked Kakaritta if she'd like to train with him outside, and Bulma shot him an angry look. He shot her one back, as if to tell her, "Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen." Amazingly, she agreed. The entire group followed the two outside. Vegeta took stance, and went Super Saiyan two. Kakaritta smiled an amused smile, and went to the next level: super Saiyan three. Faster than anyone could say go, she whizzed over and nailed him in the stomach with a jab. He fell to his knees, and exited to normal form. She followed suit, and kneeled down to his face level.  
"That answer your question, prince?" She said, egging him on.  
He coughed up a bit of blood, and spoke. "Yuh..yes."  
When she helped him to his feet, Bulma laughed mildly as she helped Vegeta in. He turned to her slightly angrily and said, "What the hell is so funny?!"  
She chuckled. "You've been beaten by Goku's sister!"  
Vegeta frowned and turned to her. "Why don't you just shut up?!"  
Once everyone had gone back inside Master Roshi's place, Chi-Chi decided that she was going to get to know this female better. If she indeed was Goku's sister, she wanted to know everything she possibly could about her. She had already thought of a way to get her to spend some time with her.  
"Hey, um, Kakaritta?" Chi-Chi asked. "Would you like to go shopping with me?"  
She thought a minute. "No, but I probably don't have a choice, so what the hell."  
Chi-Chi brightened up. "Good! Now I'll teach you how earthlings work."  
So, Chi-Chi and Kakaritta went off to shop in West City. After arriving in the city, after about a three-minute flight courtesy of Kakaritta, the first place they went was a clothing shop, to possibly get Kakaritta a more feminine outfit. Chi-Chi smiled as she told Kakaritta the importance of a good outfit, Kakaritta paid little attention except to a large group of people that were beginning to surround them.  
Chi-Chi began to freak out as a gang surrounded them, knives and guns in the hands of leather-clad thugs. Kakaritta, however, was smiling somewhat forebodingly at the group, because this was what she was waiting for.  
"So," she said. "You finally showed up. Too bad you don't understand the power that I possess."  
The gang leader spit on the ground, then turned to the female that Chi-Chi was holding on to, cowering.  
"Shut up, you dumb b****!" He yelled pointing the tip of a knife at her throat. "You're going to stay for the party!"  
Her evil smile widened. "I'm the party pooper!"  
With little warning, she suddenly twisted his wrist back, breaking his arm, then held it there as he cried in pain. A gangbanger came up from behind and tried to knife her in the back of the head, causing the knife's blade to shatter like glass. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and tossed him into the electrical panel attached to a building showering the area with sparks and electrocuting him. She then sent three gangbangers into objects with a simple release of energy. Member one went into a dumpster, leaving an ungodly large dent in it, the second one went through the door of a car, shattering his head, and the third one was blasted through a brick wall, and into a china shop where his head was showered with broken glass, right before a huge air conditioner flattened everything above his chest. All of this without taking her attention off of the leader whose arm was still in a vise-like grip.  
Kakaritta grabbed the leader by his neck, and lifted him above her head and into a loose electrical wire, frying everything of his. The whole time, Chi-Chi was holding onto Kakaritta, cowering. Now, she stopped, walked around to examine the gang, and then turned to the woman that had done all of this.  
"W...wow.." Chi-Chi said, struggling for words. "This is..quite amazing!"  
Kakaritta calmly cleared her throat and said, "Now, about that shopping?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Chi-Chi's bad shopping day  
  
Chi-Chi and Kakaritta had entered a jewelry shop, because Chi-Chi said that no one woman could ever have too much jewelry. Kakaritta wasn't a big fan of female clothing or jewelry, so she was just here to watch Chi-Chi in action. Chi-Chi, as Kakaritta soon found out, was an incredible shopper. She managed to weasel one of the largest diamond rings out of the clerk's possession at a price that was hundreds less than the sticker price. Kakaritta, wasn't too interested, but even she had to be amazed at the deal that Chi-Chi pulled off there. Unfortunately, the shopping at this store was abruptly cut short by a crazed madman with a gun, who was quickly dispatched by Kakaritta. For the next part, Chi-Chi wanted Kakaritta to do some shopping on her own, so she told Kakaritta to meet her at the place they split up at within two hours later. One problem: Chi-Chi forgot to give Kakaritta some money. No problem; Kakaritta would find a way to get some from somewhere.  
[Hmm…] she thought. [I need some money, but I'm going to have to find a legal way to get some!]  
It was as if someone above was listening, for just as she was thinking that, she passed a person on the street who was a disciple of Hercule, who was a little "trigger-happy" to test out his teachings. He was offering three hundred thousand zenie.  
"Listen up!" He yelled. "If you think that you can knock me out, I'll give you all the money that I have at this moment!"  
Naturally, no one was going to step up because he was a professional. Kakaritta, on the other hand, was more than happy to oblige.  
"Excuse me, mister? Do you think you can let a woman take part?" She asked him.  
He chuckled a bit. "Ma'am, you're speaking to the single best student of Hercule, the world martial arts champion. I'll let you try, but no crying if I knock you on your ass!"  
She walked forward; he cracked his knuckles and lunged toward her.  
"Now, GO!" He yelled.  
He hit her with a flurry of attacks, mostly punches and kicks, with some special Hercule moves thrown in here and there. He smiled as he thought of how much he had to be winning; he failed to notice she wasn't flinching.  
"Uh mister?" She asked. "Is it my turn yet?"  
He spoke even as he pressed the attack. "Why haven't you attacked me yet?!"  
"Oh, okay."  
FOOOM! Her fist met his head, sending him sailing across the sidewalk, where he landed flat on his back, unconscious. The punch she landed on him, wasn't even a mild punch; it was a mild tap. She smiled, waved to the cheering crowd, and picked up all the money she'd earned by defeating him. Once she collected the money, she went to a clothing store, and picked up a GI that was of the same style as her current one, but was made to suit a female figure, unlike the current one she was wearing. She then went into one of her favorite places: a Burger King.  
"Hello, ma'am," said the person behind the counter. "Can I take your order?"  
"I would like seventeen double whoppers and three large orders of fries."  
You should have seen the eyes of the register man bug out. Nevertheless, she handed him the one hundred sixty-five zenie, and he gave her the four bags worth of food. Chi-Chi wasn't having such a good day. She was robbed, and her purse was stolen. Fortunately, her purse only had six thousand zenie, and her driver's license and information were at home. She walked over to Kakaritta, sitting on a bench, and sat down; she looked like she was whacked.  
"Kakaritta, how was your shopping experience?" Chi-Chi asked. "My purse was stolen."  
Kakaritta smiled. "How much money was taken?"  
Chi-Chi grumbled. "Six thousand zenie. Why the hell are you smiling?"  
Kakaritta opened the purse that she had bought, and pulled out six thousand, to give to Chi-Chi.  
"Here you go. I knocked the crap out of this dude who trained under Hercule, and he gave me his money."  
Chi-Chi laughed a bit; didn't anything remotely NORMAL happen when she was in the presence of this woman? Or did every interesting thing happen when she was around? No matter what the case may be, she was glad that this Saiyan female was around, or else she'd have probably been dead. As it turns out, she was actually starting to bond with Kakaritta.  
At least the flight home was without peril.  
-----SPECIAL AUTHOR REQUEST-----  
  
If any of you are good artists, and are reading this story, could you please draw Kakaritta based on the physical descriptions in the story? Your work will be posted on my website with full credit to you. (You will, however, receive no money. I'm poor, you know.) 


	4. Chapter Four

Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine  
By Moonraker one  
  
CHAPTER FOUR – Kakraitta's First Job  
  
As Kakaritta flew Chi-Chi back home, she was told by Chi-Chi that one of the main things that a person was measured by, in this world, was how successful they are. Furthermore, she was also told that in order to be successful, one had to get a job, and a good one at that. Few things, Chi-Chi kept reminding her, were as important as the job they held that gave them money. So, naturally Kakaritta would want to get a job; she just didn't know where to start. Then it hit her: maybe she could ask Bulma to help her find a job! So, once she dropped Chi-Chi off at her house in the eastern district, she flew off to Capsule Corp. She was in luck; Bulma was sitting on her front porch, staring up at the blue sky.  
"Bulma?" Kakaritta asked.  
Bulma's consistent gaze upward was interrupted by the Saiyan female. She turned her attention to her, and lowered her eyebrows.  
"Hmm?" She replied. "You wanted to ask me something?"  
Kakaritta looked upward, thinking of what she was going to say to Bulma. After about three seconds, she kind of had an idea of what she was going to say to her.  
"Umm, I was wondering if you could possibly help me find a job," she said, getting straight to the point.  
Bulma smiled; this was one field that Bulma had a lot of skill in.  
"Sure!" She replied, happily. "What are you good at?"  
This was a somewhat difficult question; she was good at fighting and little else. There was sure to be not much demand for very strong people in the job market.  
"Well," she said, trying to emphasize her skills. "I'm quite strong, and I'm very useful."  
Bulma sat up straight in her chair, and thought of what Kakaritta had said. Sure, she could find her a job, but she had almost no useful skills in the real world, so it would be a bit hard for her to find this Saiyan warrioress a job. She did, however, think that if nothing else, she could get her a job delivering things. After all, she could fly, and she was strong, so she could carry large objects.  
"Well Kakaritta," Bulma said, taking everything into consideration, "I think that one thing you could do, is you could deliver products to people and businesses for us. Would you like that?"  
Kakaritta smiled, and nodded to assure Bulma that she was more than qualified for this task. "Of course!" She enthusiastically replied. "I'd love to do that!"  
Bulma smiled, and replied, "Good. You can start tomorrow!"  
Kakaritta flew off, happy that she now had gainful employment. She decided that until she found a place of her own, maybe she'd stay with her male counterpart, Kakarot. She flew to his house, and knocked on the door; Chi-Chi answered.  
"Uh, hello?" Chi-Chi said.  
"Can I stay here until I find a place to live?" She asked, hoping this woman would say yes.  
Chi-Chi thought a minute and replied, "Sure. You're Goku's sister, so why not?"  
Chi-Chi led Kakaritta into the guest room, and told her that she'd have access to the private bathroom inside. She then followed Chi-Chi out to the kitchen, where they were all going to be having dinner, and was told that she was invited to have dinner with them as well. She naturally accepted, and sat down at the table with the Goku's family and they all had dinner, and exchanged conversation.  
"So, Kakaritta," Chi-Chi said. "Did you take into consideration what I said about working?"  
Kakaritta smiled as she shoveled food into her mouth. "Yeah. I already have a job working for Bulma," she said, in between bites.  
Goku stopped shoveling food into his mouth long enough to speak. "What are you going to be doing?" He asked.  
She took a big swig of what she was drinking, and replied, "She said I'll be delivering stuff."  
Goten, who had been noisily shoveling, just like his dad and his older brother, decided that it was time for him to join in on the conversation. He put down his third plate of food, and cleared his throat.  
"Kakaritta, is it?" He said, getting in on the action. "Where did you go before you met my dad, your brother?"  
She was caught in mid-bite with that one. She struggled to think of a realistic story, and after two minutes, she thought of one.  
"I…uh…" She said, trying to think. "I went from planet to planet, until I came to Earth. My life was somewhat exciting, because I got to train with all of the elite fighters of the universe. One of the more interesting places I went to was Yardrat."  
At this point, it was useful that she knew everything that her male counterpart knew. This way, she could make something up, and make it sound more realistic. Gohan and Goten were excited at the prospect that she trained on the same planet as her brother, even if it was a lie from her.  
"So, do you know the instant transmission like dad?" Goten asked.  
She nodded, and teleported away for a minute, but returned just as Goten was trying to snatch her food, to show them that she was capable of that technique.  
After dinner, she went to the guest room, took off her clothes, and plopped right down on the bed; she was tired from all that had happened. She didn't even wonder what was going to happen tomorrow when she showed up for work. 


	5. Chapter Five

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER FIVE – Kakaritta, the Saiyan Delivery Woman

            Kakaritta woke up to the sound of the wind stirring up the leaves outside the house; her Saiyan senses were so acute that she could feel a fly causing vibrations in the air as it flew. She was a Saiyan, so she never slept too long anyway. She went to bed when it was close to midnight, and now, she leaned over to check the clock, and it was four a.m. She realized that it would be about four more hours until it would be time for her to go to her new job that Bulma had helped her get, so she decided that it was time for her to go out and get her breakfast for the day. Her breakfast consisted of berries from the forest, and a three hundred pound giant fish; a hearty light breakfast.

            Washing up, and hastily donning her orange and blue GI, she tore out the door, making sure that she didn't awaken anyone. She flew about two feet above the ground until she made it to the forest, where she flew through the forest, quickly gathering berries she dashed by at super speed. She shoved them into her mouth as she landed and ran towards the lake.

            _Time for all of you fish in the lake to cower in terror!_ She thought as she took off her clothes and set them on a rock nearby, in preparation to jump into the lake.

            She smiled, and leaped into the lake, leaving only a minimal splash. She loved the cold shock pass through her body as she began swimming. She swam at super speed until she saw the fish that would become her breakfast. It tried in vain to escape from her, causing quite an underwater ruckus, which ended in her kicking it in the head and scooping it up. She jumped from the water, and set the dead fish on the shore beside the lake. Donning her GI once again, she gathered firewood quickly and set it under the fish, completing the exercise with a small ki shot that ignited the firewood.

            A rock was nearby that would provide a perfect place to sit, when a large bear came up, and decided it was going to foolishly attempt to steal Kakaritta's fish; this was the first and last major mistake of the bear's life. For, after eating all the meat off of the fish, she skinned the bear and placed him on the fire to cook. Because she didn't believe in waste, she cleaned the bearskin in the river and, using her ki, fashioned it into a coat. By the time her meal had completely ended, there was one hour left until work began.

            Because she was a woman that liked to be on time, unlike what her male version was, she flew towards Capsule Corporation at top speed. Bulma, who was sitting on the front porch, watching the sun as it rose, smiled in admiration of Kakaritta's punctuality.

            "Well," Bulma said. "Aren't you an early bird?"

            Kakaritta stood up straight. "What do you want me to do first, ma'am?" She asked, smiling.

            Bulma laughed mildly at the military-like stance of the Saiyan female in front of her. "At ease," she said, teasingly. "You can go to the storage room and begin your rounds."

            She handed Kakaritta a sheet with names and addresses of customers.

            "Your first customer," she said, "is Centra corporation. The manager there ordered two capsule constructors."

            Kakaritta dashed off to the storage room, where there was a guard posted immediately outside the door. She showed him her ID and proceeded. Wow, she'd never seen so many items to be delivered before. She looked over to the far left side, where a man had loaded all of the items into a truck.

            "This will be your delivery truck," he said. "I'd suggest you bring this thing back in full condition, or else it will be taken from your paycheck."

            She gave the guy an evil look as he walked out the door, and opened the gate behind her.

            _Moron,_ she thought. _He actually thinks that I need a vehicle to deliver these items!_  
            She flew out the door, sheet in pocket, radio in right hand, truck in left. She flew upwards, until she saw the top of her target: the Centra building, with its large C on top. She flew at top speed until she got to the parking garage beside the building. She flew into the second level, and set the truck down in one of the spaces, and headed into the building.

            The security guard at the desk as she walked in gave her the location of the office where she was to deliver the machines; level two, room two seven three. She went back to the truck, got the machines, and took off towards her destination. Ascending the stairs, she attracted much attention; apparently not too many people before had seen a woman carrying two seven hundred pound capsule constructors before.

            She arrived at the room, and saw that the door was locked. No matter; she kicked the door down, and walked in. She noticed that there was no one sitting at the secretary's desk. She set down the constructors in the main area, and walked towards the manager's office. When she opened the door, she recoiled from what she saw: the manager and the secretary were on top of the desk together.

            "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, shielding her eyes. "I didn't know you were…busy."

            The secretary looked at Kakaritta, then the manager. "Who the hell is this woman?!" She yelled.

            Kakaritta waved, keeping one hand on her eyes. "I'm Kakaritta, the woman from Capsule Corporation that was sent to deliver two capsule constructors. They're out in the main area."

            She walked out, and ran at top speed back to the truck. When she got to it, there were several teenagers that were trying to steal the truck. Realizing that she could not lose the truck, she decided to stop the teenagers.

            "Excuse me," she demanded. "That is not your truck."

            The leader fired up the ignition and tore off like a bat out of hell, but was unable to match Kakaritta's super speed while running. Dashing up to the truck, she leaped onto the side, opened the door, and threw out the leader. A teenager in the passenger's side tried to fire his gun at her; he was launched out the window on her side. One tried to come up from behind and choke her with a chain; a well-placed backhand rendered him unconscious, leaving him wide open to be ejected through the sunroof.

            She smiled; not bad for her first delivery.


	6. Chapter Six

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SIX – A Full Day's Work

As Kakaritta proceeded toward her next delivery, a small business named Mantacorp, she noticed that there was a roadblock near the intersection of two streets. She set down the truck on the side of the road, and walked up to the cop standing at the front of the roadblock.

"Excuse me, officer," she said. "What is the problem?"

He shook his head, and said, "We're waiting for a man with a stolen car to drive by here. He stole some stuff from a Capsule Corp. delivery station."

She realized that this was an opportunity to get a better name for herself at Capsule Corp, so she flew up and used her Saiyan senses to locate the car, based on a description that the policeman gave her. It was a blue pickup truck, and she located it quickly. It had the equipment just like he said.

"Hey crazy B----!" he yelled. "Get the f--- out of the road!"

Once he stopped, she walked up to the front of the car, shoved her hand through the hood, and ripped out the battery; quickly the engine died. He tried to get out of the car and run, but she pulled him from the car. He decided that he was going to be Bruce Lee and try some fighting moves on her. All of which were useless.

WHAM! One punch and he was unconscious. The police quickly came up to him, and pulled him into a policecar to take him away. She flew back to the truck, and saw those same bandits trying to make off with the truck again.

"Oh s---!" Yelled the leader of the gang. "It's that same crazy b---- again!"

They decided that the truck wasn't worth this much, and fled. She reached in her pocket and pulled out the sheet that she had, and noticed that her next delivery point was right next to where she'd set down the truck. She made the delivery very quickly and easily. Because it was the longest order, it took her almost ten whole minutes to unload seventeen capsule constructors, all of which weighed somewhere in the range of eight hundred pounds. She was on her way in about twelve minutes.

Today's rounds were short; she only had to make three deliveries, all of which took her less than a hour of her eight hour work day. Bulma walked into the delivery room, and saw Kakaritta sitting in a chair, listening to music.

"Excuse me," she interjected. "Aren't you supposed to be delivering?"

She didn't take her attention off her music. Rather, she took from her pocket the three signed delivery notices, and handed them to Bulma. Bulma was amazed that this woman could pull off three huge deliveries in less than forty minutes. Once the song she was listening to was over, she stood up, put the CD Player back on the shelf, and turned her attention to Bulma.

"Um, Bulma?" She asked. "Now that my work's over, what should I do?"

Bulma sat down on the chair, and tried to think of what she could do. Then, she had an idea.

"Kakaritta," she said. "You can maybe work in the main factory! Why don't you go over to main construction, and ask one of them to show you how to assemble the capsule constructors?"

Kakaritta did as told, and ran down there at top speed. Bulma sat down, and thought of how incredible it was that Kakaritta managed to pull off a task that usually took five people all afternoon, in less than forty minutes. And, singlehandedly! It had never happened before! She was tired from yelling at Vegeta, so, she leaned back in the chair and fell asleep.

"Bulma!" A voice said. "Wake up!"

She groggily woke up, and checked her watch; she'd only been asleep an hour.

"Mrs. Bulma?" A worker said. "You have to come see this. It's about that new woman you hired."

_Oh no, _Bulma thought. _Did she screw something up?!_

She ran down the hallway, accompanied by the worker, all the way worries flying through her head. Did Kakaritta totally screw everything up? Was it a mistake sending her to the main assembly area? She had to know. What she found, was something amazing beyond compare.

"Hi Bulma!" Kakaritta yelled. "I think I did go a bit slow, but I did complete all the assemblies!"

Bulma looked around the main area; there were at least seven thousand capsule constructors, and at least a half million other pieces of equipment, all on their way to being sent to their respective distribution points. Kakaritta had done, in one hour and all by herself, a week's work of two thousand hired workers.

Bulma turned to Kakaritta. "You…did this alone!"

Kakaritta had a big grin on her face. "Yup."

This saiyan female got better and better every day.


	7. Chapter Seven

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SEVEN - Hercule's Private Martial Arts Tournament

As Kakaritta woke up this new morning, she stretched, showered, put on new clothes, and prepared for her day. She walked into the living room, and saw that Bulma was in the living room, watching television. She walked up closer, and saw that on the television was Hercule, and he was making his usual ass of himself, and the people were buying into it. He was saying that he was hosting a tournament. Naturally, Kakaritta was interested.

"Bulma," she said, "why'd you come here?"

Bulma looked up. "I've got nothing to do for another week thanks to you."

Kakaritta blushed. "Sorry," she replied, "it's just that when I work, I get an awful lot done in a very short time."

"Yeah, I noticed," Bulma jokingly said. "You don't have to come to work today, you can take the day off. Don't worry, you'll still be paid."

Kakaritta tore off out the door, and flew to the forest to get her usual breakfast. She decided this time that since she had fish last time, she would today eat something bigger. Something that walked on land. Once she landed in the forest, she kept very still and felt the air for disturbances. Out from behind a tree leapt a bear. She waited for it to come closer to her, then she quickly grabbed its head, and broke the neck, killing it.

_Yee!_ She thought. _Fried bear for breakfast! Yum!_

She loaded the animal onto a pile of wood, and lit up the entire congregation with a small energy blast. After eating the meat, she took the skin to the lake, and washed it off; voila! A brand new fur coat. She was a Saiyan, and Saiyans never wasted anything. After taking the fur coat back to Goku's house, she tore off towards the main city so that she could get some more info on this tournament that Hercule was hosting.

"I'm sorry," the man at the desk replied, "but women aren't allowed to participate."

She reached over the table, and lifted up the man by his neck. He quickly changed his mind, and wrote her name on the competitor's list. She set him down.

"Nice to see we could discuss this like sane people," she said, walking towards the main area.

Hercule was training in front of everyone, showing off what strength he had, making a complete ass of himself, as usual. _This is going to be fun,_ she thought. And, she probably was right; Hercule was broadcasting live to all of the people of Earth who had access to television, and if anyone defeated him, it wouldn't be small news.

The announcer picked up his microphone, and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen! The tournament has begun! Would any and all competitors come down to the main area at once!"

Kakaritta came down to the main area where all the other fighters were gathering for the tournament. This tournament was somewhat unique to the world martial arts tournament. First of all, Hercule would fight whoever won the battle royal. The battle royal is where all the fighters fight each other in the ring at the same time, all fifty of them. As she walked into the ring, with the others, she noticed that all her competition was weak.

**BRRING!** The fight had begun. Everyone was hurling fists at each other, along with feet and fast flying maneuvers. Kakaritta, who was smack dab in the middle, had the most of any fighter coming right at her.

**KYAM!** The sound of her backhanding the one standing behind her was audible throughout the arena. She delivered a standing sidekick to the one standing beside her, sending him and six others into the far wall. She then nailed the one directly in front of her in the gut, sending him sprawling out on the floor in seconds. After a few minutes of high-octane action, which was not very intense for her, she was alone with four people surrounding her in box-fashion.

"So," she said, egging the others on. "You wanna play hard?"

She pointed her extended palms at the two directly beside her on each side, and sent them into the wall with a small release of ki. For the person behind her, she nailed him in the chin with an uppercut, sending him high and then down to the ground. It was now down to her and the last guy. He didn't want to suffer the same fate as these others; he surrendered.

The announcer came out into the large fighter's area surrounded by a large green circle. The area was open, except for a green marking on the floor.

"Now," he said, looking at his sheet. "For the final fight, it will be: Kakaritta and Hercule, duking it out in the final match of this short tournament!"

The crowd cheered, but had their doubts about Kakaritta's chances of winning. Her chances of winning, were perfectly one. And for those who know probabilities, if your chance is one, it means you can't lose.

"So, I see a woman has decided to take on the World Champ!" Hercule said, doing his usual poses. "I hope you can fight as good as you look!"

_Better, you asshole, _she thought.

As soon as the fight started, he tried to punch her in the head. This left him wide open to be nailed in the gut, and then, kneed in the face, sending him to the floor, unconscious. The crowd was silent for a whole seventeen seconds, when they all started cheering her name. The New World Champ, Kakaritta, was now in the crowd's eyes as the greatest. It was the least they could do for her.


	8. Chapter Eight

Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER EIGHT – The Invincible, Unstoppable Kakaritta

            It was about this time that Kakaritta was discovering the positive aspects of being the World Martial Arts Champion; she was being treated to a massive dinner by a hundred of her closest-and newest-fans. It was an event that was big on the evening news, as well as all over the planet. Today was the first time in almost ten years that the world championship had changed. Why did the world consider it a loss of Hercule even though it wasn't the official World Martial Arts Tournament? Simple. Everyone believed that no matter what the tournament rules were, he was unstoppable. When she knocked him unconscious with only a microscopic bit of effort, it was enormous. Everyone considered her to be the new, true champion. All she needed now was the official belt.

            But for right now, she was eating her meal while dealing with reporters.

            "Kakaritta," one reporter said. "Is it true that you indeed defeated Hercule without cheating in any way?"

            She finished what was in her mouth, and spoke. "What? You think that I would cheat? I don't need to cheat to defeat that moron, Hercule Satan!"

            Such a statement was only part of what the reporters were going nuts over. They also liked the fact that she ate like she did. She was currently on her fiftieth plate of food, with no signs of stopping yet.

            "Kakaritta," another reporter said. "Why do you eat so much? And how are you able to eat this much food?"

            She looked him in the eye. "I'm a Saiyan," she replied, "and all Saiyans eat this way."

            As she shoveled food into her mouth, and signaled for the waiter to bring more, she thought to herself just how marvelous it felt to have some serious fans for once. It was a feeling that she had never felt. She'd never known what it felt like to have people you don't know cheer you on, and the sensation that people considered her their idol, it just made her day.

            Her meal was delicious. Alas, it had come to an end, as she felt herself being full. She handed the money to the waiter, and flew out the door at top speed. Her next stop was to the clothing store that she always went to. She decided that it was time for her to get some variety in her wardrobe, now that she was a star. She didn't want anything too fancy; she just decided on a martial artist's GI that was a different color scheme, maybe blue and white. She knew that blue and white was the style of elder gods' clothing, so maybe if she showed up at a tournament, it would make her seem even more foreboding.

            Even though she was a Saiyan, she still was pretty good at shopping. She flew for a few minutes until the shop that she always went to was in the area. Then, she entered the store; the man behind the counter recognized her immediately.

            "Hey!" He declared. "You're that Kakaritta woman that defeated the world martial arts champion! What do you want do buy at my humble store?"

            She smiled. "I want a normal martial artist's GI, I just want it in different colors. Preferably blue and white."

            He scratched his head. "Blue and white, huh? I know! We've got some of those in the back!"

            _This man is amazing!_ She thought. _Is there an article of clothing that he doesn't have?!_

            He led her into the back of the store, where there was much of the clothing for fighters; his store was one where many of the tournament goers shopped. He pulled out his ruler, and measured her figure, then went to the racks and picked out something that matched her figure.

            "Here you go, ma'am," he said, handing it to her. "I hope this suits you well."

            She went into the fitting room and tried it on; it was perfectly what she wanted. She was so impressed that she bought two others just like it, only with different colors. After putting it in a bag, and leaving the store, she came across a robbery.

            _Don't these humans ever learn to not fight each other? _She thought, running over.

            "Oh cheez!" Said one of the gangsters. "It's that woman from the tournament! Run!"

            Within less than a minute, they were running away. She noticed something weird about that moment, mainly in the form of what she was thinking.

            _They're running! I have to go and kill them! They must die!_ She thought. Then she slapped herself. _What the hell am I saying? Why am I thinking these evil thoughts? At the tournament, I wanted to kill every one of them! Why am I getting this bloodthirsty all of a sudden?_

            She wanted answers. She didn't know why, or how, but somehow she was growing evil. How could she be evil?! There was no evil in Goku for her to receive…or was there?


	9. Chapter Nine

Saiyan Visions and Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER NINE - Kakaritta? What are you doing?

            Kakaritta did not understand what was happening. She was thinking evil thoughts, and acting more and more like an evil Saiyan. She did not understand what was going on, because Goku was always the symbol of pure good in physical form. She was worried that her evil was going to take control over her in just a short amount of time, so she turned to one person who could help her: Piccolo.

            "Kakaritta," Piccolo said, as she flew up. "What are you doing here?"  
  


            She gulped, then spoke. "Piccolo, I want you to read my mind, and see what is wrong. I seem to be slowly becoming more evil, and  I don't know why."

            Piccolo turned to her. "What do you mean? You are thinking evil thoughts and everything?"

            She nodded. "I don't understand it. Goku is pure good, there isn't a bit of evil in him."

            "Wrong," Piccolo said. "Where there is good, there is evil. Even in only a small case, there is evil."

            She flew up closer, and Piccolo put his mind into hers to read it. After about several seconds, he came back to himself, and he appeared to be scared.

            "N…no!" Said Piccolo. "I won't let you kill Goku!"

            She cocked an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

            His face turned to anger. "You should know. You want to kill Goku. I saw images of you killing him. You must be thinking about it."

            She suddenly had an evil smile on her face. Piccolo tried to run, but she grabbed him by his neck, and held him above her. She put her palm on his chest, and blew a big hole in his chest. He screamed out in pain, and transmitted a distress signal telepathically.

            _Goku__! Anyone! He screamed mentally. __Help me!_

            "My male self can't do anything to help you! Not against me!" She yelled, as she continued to beat the crap out of him.

            Goku shot up in bed. _Holy shit!_ He thought. _What the hell is going on? Why is Kakaritta attacking Piccolo_?!

            He felt, as soon as she was created, that she had the little evil that he had, she just thought that it was such a small amount of evil that it wouldn't affect her. Guess he was wrong. Goku put on his GI quickly and tore out through the window; he knew that if he didn't act quickly, he might as well just stay home. He just hoped he wasn't too late. As he flew on towards the mountains where Piccolo trained, he noticed that Vegeta was already way ahead of him. Goku cursed out loud when he saw the Saiyan prince; he knew that Vegeta would be no match for a Kakaritta if she went super Saiyan three.

            "You!" Vegeta yelled, turning her attention off of Piccolo and onto himself. "You'd better put the Namek down right now!"

            Kakaritta let up on the nonmoving Piccolo, and let him drop to the ground from high in the air. She smirked wickedly as she prepared to fight Vegeta.

            "Why've you come here, Vegeta?" She asked. "You know damn well you are no match for me!"

            Vegeta spat onto the ground, and charged up to Super Saiyan two, his max. He then nailed her in the gut before she could even respond, sending her into the mountain with a boom. He smiled a half-smile. He then fired a series of rapid blasts into the mountain, and finished it off with a huge ball of ki, which destroyed what was left of the mountain.

            "Ha," he said. "It seems that the Saiyan female is dead."

            Goku shook his head. "No. If she was dead, I would be also."

            Damn, he was right. Goku and Kakaritta were linked, just like Piccolo and Kami were. The same rules applied here. Sure enough, Kakaritta flew up to where Vegeta was.

            "Wow," Kakaritta said. "You are quite powerful. I have to admit, I underestimated you. There's one problem."

            Vegeta asked sarcastically, "What would that be?"

            She yelled out loud, "You haven't see me at my fullest!"

            With that, she filled the air with bright light and lots of lightning bolts as she went to Super Saiyan three. What Goku saw was something that he'd been dreading; she still wasn't at her full strength, she was holding back. Even at this level, she had still a lion's share of power hidden away.

            **THWACK! Was the last sound they heard before Vegeta was knocked out by Kakaritta. Goku charged up to Super Saiyan three, in preparation.**

            "You aren't going to kill any more innocents!" He yelled.

            She smirked. She knew that she couldn't kill him, because that would make her die. She could, however, completely incapacitate him, to where he was useless. Then, she' d just have to heal herself.


	10. Chapter Ten

Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER TEN - Fight Between Male and Female

            Goku and Kakaritta had marked their battleground. They had everything prepared. Now, the only thing left to do was to get down and dirty and just start fighting. The cold mountain wind brushed past their bodies as they floated there in midair, staring at each other, both in cold contempt of the other. Goku was wondering why someone who he trusted so much was able to betray him so quickly; Kakaritta was trying to read his movements, and figure out exactly how strong he is. Neither of them was going to kill each other, because that would mean death for not just one, but for both of them as well. If either died, so would the other, involuntarily.

            "So," Kakaritta said. "Do you want to surrender? Or do you want to fight me like you should?"

            He stared at her, an angry frown on his face like a mask. "I trusted you, bitch," he yelled. "How can you turn against your own friends and family like that?"

            She shook her head. "I'm a Saiyan. It just happens to be the way that I am," she replied.

            He charged up to super Saiyan three, hoping that he could get in a few good hits before she was able to completely respond. If he could incapacitate her quickly, it would end the fight prematurely, and without any victims. So, he held his breath, and swung at her with a tremendous amount of force. His fist made contact with her head before she was able to blink an eye, sending her through a series of mountains and causing her a great deal of pain.

            "Herrr…ahh!" The echoes of her scream caused mountains to shake as she powered up to Super Saiyan three, destroying nearby rock formations and crumbling the mountains. Goku backed up when he felt the sheer amount of power overwhelm the nearby areas.

            "So," he replied, "I see that you decided to take out all the stops and just fight full-on."

            She forced an evil smile, and said, "I like to fight that way. Just call it a habit."

            He saw her coming towards him, and moved to the side as she came charging in. After she turned to look at him, he swung his knee, hoping to hit her face. What he got instead was air. She teleported behind him, attempted an elbow-smash, and caught air as he moved to the side of her as quickly as he possibly could, just quick enough so as not to be sent down. He tried a floating side kick, and she put her arm in the way and blocked it, and replied with a well-placed fist to the abdomen, causing him to reel a bit. This gave her an opening to drive her knee into his abdomen, bringing him upwards, and then sending him down to the Earth with an axe-handle smash to his back. She flew down as fast as she was able, in hopes to land a kick straight through him, but she caught the rock instead. He came in out of nowhere with a dragon fist to her chin, sending her sailing upwards. When he attempted a high-kick as a follow-up, she disappeared and reappeared behind him. She trapped him by having a ring of small ki balls encircle him like Saturn's rings; this was one of her special techniques.

            "This should weaken you a bit!" She yelled.

            **WHAM!** One kick and he was sailing towards a lake. When he hit the lake shore, the entire sky was lit up by a bright explosion.

            _I'm no idiot,_ she thought, _I know that he moved out as soon as it exploded. Where are you, Goku._

            When he reappeared, she did the same, only behind him again. She nailed him in the back with a strong punch. He tried to right himself in midair, but was struck from behind with a powerful kick. He sailed through the air, and righted himself. He looked around for Kakaritta; she was excellent at hiding herself and her ki, so he'd have to see her with his eyes.

            _Damn it! _He thought. _If I don't do something, and fast, I'll be history! I don't understand how she can be more powerful than me!_

            Just then, she reappeared directly in front of him.

            "Don't you understand?" She replied. "I came from you, so I know your entire fighting style, and all of your techniques! You know nothing of mine!"

            She was right; because she knew his technique, and he didn't know hers, he had to improvise or he was screwed. There was another problem; he was weakening because of his inability to control Super Saiyan three for too long. He was wondering why she wasn't breaking a sweat, because she was giving off more power than he was.

            "Tell me something, Kakaritta," he asked. "How is it you aren't being weakened by super Saiyan three like I am?"

            She smiled wickedly again. "Goku, you still haven't learned," she replied. "Super Saiyan three is such a high level of power, you have to hold it down just low enough to stay in the form, then raise it drastically when on the attack. I learned this from training."

            "You, you can hold your ki down to almost zero?! At super Saiyan three?!" He asked, dumbfounded by her statement.

            She shook her head. "Amazing you are still alive, Goku," she said, sarcastically. "Think of how easily you could've defeated Majin Buu if you had this information like I do. It ain't that hard to do!"

            Enough talk; she interrupted Goku's train of thought with a kick directly to his head. As he sailed away, she appeared directly over him, and sent him down with a powerful blast of ki. Again, the entire sky was lit up by a bright explosion; this time, however, he didn't have time to escape. She descended down to the ground, where he was lying in a large crater.

            "Who was the greater after all, Goku?!" She asked, laughing as she pelted him with small ki blasts.

            Just then, a little figure appeared in front of Kakaritta. This young female was less than seven years old. She was wearing a GI much like her father's, and bared a striking resemblance to Chi-Chi.

            "Don't hurt my Grampa!" She wailed.

            Kakaritta's expression turned to angry frustration at this girl's nonmovingness. "Get out of my way, Pan!"

            Pan shook her head.

            "I SAID," Kakaritta yelled. "MOVE!"

            "I won't let you hurt my Grampa! You evil bitch!"

            That was it.

            "Kid, you are dead!" Kakaritta screamed.

            Goku watched in horror from his weakened state, as Kakaritta's foot sailed toward the side of Pan's head at top speed. Kakaritta was still at super Saiyan three, and he could feel that she was aiming to kill. He also knew in his heart that Pan was unable to dodge such an attack.

            _Good lord NOOOOOOO!_ He screamed out mentally.

            He closed his eyes so as not to see the horrific outcome, knowing full well that eventually, his eyes would have to open to whatever she'd done to Pan.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Saiyan Visions & Adventures: Saiyan Feminine

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER ELEVEN - The Monster?

            Tears streamed from Goku's shut eyes as he pictured all the evil things that Kakaritta could've caused Pan with that kick to the head. More than likely, his brain told him, the kick would've taken Pan's head clean off. That meant that if she indeed had to die, she'd die painless and instantly. His mind was a shower of emotions, anger and sadness and hatred all at once, more than any one mind could withstand. How could someone that he put all his trust in kill his only granddaughter? It was confusing. How could he possibly have enough evil in him to influence her this much? No matter; he was going to annihilate her after this, even if it meant his own death.

            _Pan,_ he thought, _We will be together again soon. I promise your death won't go unpunished. I will kill Kakaritta for what she has done to you._

            Sooner or later, his eyes'd have to open, so he decided that to hell with it, he'd open them now. What he saw was the least of his expectations.

            Her foot was motionless in midair, an inch from Pan's head. Pan was scared shitless, but unharmed. Kakaritta had a look on her like she'd seen the devil face to face.

            "K…akaritta?!" He said, struggling for words.

            She was mumbling to herself. He could make out what she was saying, but barely.

            "My lord," she was whispering, "What kind of sick, twisted monster have I become?!"

            He summoned all his strength to stand up. It took a little bit more to walk over to Pan. He grabbed her in his arms, and held her close to him. As he squeezed her tight, thoughts ran through his head about how close this was. He was not going to let anything this close to disaster happen ever again to his granddaughter or any of his family; any deaths would be him and him alone.

            Then, he turned his attention to the perpetrator.

            "You!" he shrieked. "You evil, sick-minded bitch! You almost cost me everything I love!"

            She was seated on a rock, tears streaming from her eyes. She stood up, powered down, and walked over to Goku. She grabbed his arm, palm extended in firing manner, and positioned it in front of her face.

            "Kill me," she screamed, her face wet and red from crying. "I don't deserve to live."

            A voice from behind, weary and tired, shrieked from the darkness, "Gladly!"

            Just then, a powerful ki blast, bright and hot as any she'd ever felt, rip through her like a hot knife through butter. Even though he wasn't hit, Goku felt it too. She fell to the ground, life slowly draining out of her. Goku resisted the pain as blood trickled from him too. Unlike Kakaritta's, his wasn't worsening, and was getting better. She, however, was near certain death. Goku looked up at the figure walking from the darkness.

            "Bar…dock?!" He said, shocked. "What are you doing?"

            Bardock didn't hesitate to respond. "Killing the damned thing I created."

            "You idiot!" Goku shrieked. "I was about to forgive her! I felt that she was repenting!"

            Bardock was at a loss for words. "She tried to kill you and your family!"

            "That's because she hadn't had an 'experience' like Vegeta had! You know what I mean! She was through with evil!"

            Just then, a familiar figure approached.

            "Vegeta!" Goku ordered his friend. "Grab a senzu bean! Kakaritta's dying!"

            Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. "What the hell! She tried to kill me!"

            "VEGETA DO IT! NOW!"

            _Too late for that, _a voice from above boomed. _I can heal her, Goku. But only if you truly forgive her._

                "Do it! Please!"

            _So it shall be. Kakaritta is healed like new. I'll even restore her clothes._

            Kakaritta stood up like she was fine, and her clothes were fine too. She and Goku hugged.

            "Thank you, Goku," she said, "I almost cost you a loved one!"

            "Don't thank me. Thank God you found out in time!" He replied.

            Before he disappeared, she turned to Bardock and said, "What do you mean, 'I created'? You mean I wasn't from him? I was thought up by you?!"

            She went to swing at him, but he disappeared.

            "Thank lord that's over," Goku replied. "Let's go home."

            Kakaritta shook her head. "Let's stop by Burger King. I'm in the mood for two dozen double whoppers with extra cheese!"

            He laughed as they flew off. Everyone had learned a valuable lesson that evening, Kakaritta learning the greatest lesson of all. Goku learned that Kakaritta was stronger than he; that had to change. After all, he might've been defeated by a Saiyan, but he'd be damned to be inferior to a Saiyan that was feminine!

-the end, for now-


End file.
